Estrella Fugaz
by Kirigoe-AstharoshGroup
Summary: Corto oneshort basado en la película Tenkai Hen, más puntualmente en la diosa Artemisa y su ángel Touma de Icaro...


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que se mencionan en este fic no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

ESTRELLA FUGAZ

Te veo observar el cielo en aquel templo abandonado, esperando mi llegada. Tanto dolor y desconcierto irradia tu alma que me es imposible no recordar el día que llegaste a mi destino.

Aquel día yo también observaba el cielo...

Como siempre, yo estaba sola en un balcón contemplando la luna, mi acompañante eterna junto a la noche, que mostraba sus estrellas espléndidas en el cielo dibujando escorpiones, centauros, leones, cruces en amarillos, blancos, rojos y azules… Alcé mi vista y vi como una luz cortaba el firmamento en dos, dejando estelas de polvo rojo brillante. Había pasado una estrella fugaz.

Recordaba vágamente aquello que una vez me relató mi padre cuando era una niña y aun podía sentarme en su regazo sin lamentar los celos de Hera:

_- Hija, ¿ves aquellas estrellas? Su luz relata historias de héroes y batallas épicas. Las estrellas brillan para que la memoria de aquellos mortales ascendidos perduren en el recuerdo._

_- Papá, si cada estrella es un humano ascendido ¿Y por qué algunas estrellas caen del cielo que tanto los cobija?_

Mi padre se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero lentamente me dió una respuesta.

_- Cuando se ve una estrella fugáz, es porque un alma pura se pierde en el camino. Y cuando hay una lluvia de estrellas, ¡imagínate la cantidad de almas que caen en la desgracia_!

No lograba comprender del todo aquellas palabras hasta no ver con mis propios ojos la naturaleza de las emociones que rigen a los mortales y dioses en aquella fatídica batalla desarrollada en Troya. Ni un ser de luz estaba a salvo de las tentaciones que las moiras tejían con sus hilos.

Por lo tanto aquella estrella fugaz indicaba un nuevo recien llegado a las prisiones del Tenkai, una nuava alma sentenciada a la cual castigar. La luz de la luna y las estrellas me guiaron en mi camino rodeándome con su luz, y así llegué hasta donde tu alma corroída se encontraba cautiva... tú... mi ángel.

Apenas eras un joven, lo suficiente como para aún llamarte inocente, pero con la furia suficiente para gritarle al universo las desgracias que pesaban sobre tu corazón. Tenáz, como una criatura divina que se esfuerza por soltarse de su amarre, así te veias en ese entonces jalando de aquellas cadenas y esperando la condena eterna impartida por los dioses cuando alguien se levanta contra el destino.

No sé exactamente que vi en tu alma aquel día Touma de Icaro, pero tu ímpetu ardió en mi. ¿Acaso fue tu alma pura pero teñida de tristeza y soledad? ¿o tus ánsias de poder y anelos inalcanzables para un mortal? Comprendí tus razones, y por ello te perdoné aquel día a cambio de tu fidelidad. Te guardé conmigo como Una joya en bruto, eso eras en ese momento... lo más hermoso que estaba escondido, y que ahora mora bajo mi abrigo.

Finalmente me materializo ante tí, sólo atinas a levantar la mirada y pronunciar mi nombre. Puedo ver la insertidumbre que te agobia. ¿Acaso aquel santo de Atena logró sembrar en ti la duda?

_- ¿Acaso... extrañas el mundo de los mortales, Icaro?_

Tu sólo reaccionas inclinándote ante mi, como señal de tu respeto. Yo conosco la respuesta, conosco tu alma y los secretos que moran en ella.

_- Caballeros del cielo fueron derrotados por humanos..._

_- Lo sé_ – te contesto mientras me acerco a ti. Y tu continúas confesando tu confusión.

_- ¿Por qué fueron derrotados por oponentes más débiles que ellos?_ - Ahora entiendo la naturaleza de tu incertidumbre. Si supieras que me planteo lo mismo... -_ ¿Es qué esos caballeros tienen algo que nosotros no tenemos?_

Me detengo ante ti. Tu eres diferente, ¿por qué aún no lo entiendes?

_- Tranquilo, estás bajo mi protección..._ - y no puedo evitar notar la ausencia de aquella motivación que tanto te mantuvo en pie, esa determinación que me impresionó tanto en el pasado parecía dar lugar a un tumulto de sentimientos encontrados. Siento tu confusión, y también la mia quemando en mi alma.

Me inclino a tu altura para ver directo a tus ojos. Los ojos son la ventana del alma, y los tuyos lucen cansados, ¿acaso tu alma también lo está?

_- Recuerda que eres el único mortal al que yo he elegido._

Me acerco aún más a ti mientras cierro mis ojos y me dejo acunar por tu presencia.

La mayoría de las estrellas desaparece al poco, otras logran caer en nuestro interior, y pasan a ser parte de nosotros mismos...

NOTA DE AUTORA: hace mil que quería escribir algo sobre Artemisa y Touma. Así que tomé una escena de la película Tenkai Hen para este fic. Espero que les guste! y si dejan review se los voy a agradecer todavía más jaja. Saludos!


End file.
